Easier To Run
by kawaii-neko-tenshi
Summary: Chi stumbles upon Yumi and Hideki and has her heart broken. Please tell me if i should continue. Chi X Hideki and Chi X OC
1. Run Away

Once again, please don't be mad at me cause I've only read volumes 1-4 and 1/2 of 5. I'm completely wrong about my story..  
  
"Yumi.." He said.  
  
She laid her head gently onto his chest and started to whimper.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hideki. I know i'm such a burden... but...I just don't like her!" Said Yumi.  
  
I'm mature enough now to understand, what it means...  
  
To not like some one.  
  
But...what did I do to her?  
  
"I know you do Yumi.."  
  
I gasped.  
  
I really can't explain all the things that I felt.  
  
Hate,  
  
Love,  
  
Sadness,  
  
Confusion...  
  
Everything.  
  
My pink dress that Ms. Hibya had given me ruffled in the ice cold wind.  
  
She probubly wasn't cold in his arms. I felt cold tears drip down my face.  
  
I couldn't take anymore.  
  
Seeing the kiss was just to much.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
"But Yumi, I care about her."  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
"Hey, Plum." I said, lifting my hand.  
  
"Hello master! Message was left by Chi!" She said, smiling and offering a wire.  
  
"Great. Can you hook yourself up to the T.V.? It's a movie, right?"  
  
"Yes, Master!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I slumped, my mind still on the events of this afternoon.  
  
Where was Chi?  
  
It's...1:00!! In the morning! But, if she left a message..then I suppose that she's alright...  
  
Right?  
  
"First segment or second?"  
  
Two?  
  
"Um...She left two? The first, I geuss.  
  
The screen turned white.  
  
Chi was there, talking to Kotoko.  
  
Chi...  
  
"Hideki! Chi is going to follow you and surprise you! Chi bought special item for Hideki!!"  
  
She took out a small booklet.  
  
It wasn't big enough to be the "book" @.@ she got me last timee, but not small enough to be a Valentine's day love book.  
  
"Second segment?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Right away!"  
  
It showed Chi with that sad face she gets, soak and wet.She looked hurt and angry.  
  
"Hideki, Chi is running away. Far away." She said.  
  
Kotoko smirked.  
  
"Chi does this so Hideki can be happy."  
  
Kotoko scowled.  
  
"C..Ch..CHI!!!" I said.  
  
She must have saw me with Yumi! But, if she did...then she couldn't hasve heard the whole thing!  
  
Plum tried her best to comfort me, but I couldn't stand seeing her like that!  
  
I got up and ran out of the house, worried that Chi might be hurt.  
  
...........................................................................................................................  
  
I got up, standing in his living room.  
  
Mr.Hanuko was a very nice person. He had asked me before why a beautiful person like me was out alone.  
  
I was not used to being called that, so I quickly corrected him. All he could do was smirk.  
  
"Same difference." He had said.  
  
Why ddi he say something like this?  
  
But anyway...  
  
"Would you like some tea, Chi?" Mr. Hanuko asked me."We have plenty. Rasberry, plain, lemon.."  
  
"That would be wonderful. Just plain, please." I smiled.  
  
*flashback.*  
  
Chi was running down an old dark street, while the rain soaked her hair.  
  
She bumped into a handsom man, carying groceries and struggling to see without his glasses.  
  
"Oh, i'm terribly sorry...miss.Please, let me help you up!"  
  
He moved his hand to the side of her.  
  
She grabbed his hand, dropping the small booklet in her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. My darn eyes aren't quite doing well. I tried to get new ones, but I couldn't."  
  
"That's ok, sir. May I help you with your groceries?"  
  
"Ohh.noo, I've got them, thankyou." He looked at Chi's clothing. My! You're a mess! Please, come with me!  
  
*end flash back*  
  
"Dear Chi, it's not much, but you can wear this for the night." Mr. Hanuko or Edger (pun intended but only close friends understand :p that's to you Alex!!)nah, Yami...  
  
Yami handed Chi a T-shirt, that had the word Toast on it. ( Daddy, that's to you!)  
  
"Thankyou."She said, looking it over.  
  
"It's nothing, and you can sleep on the couch if you wish."  
  
"That would be wonderful."  
  
"Well, you best get some rest."  
  
...........................................................................................................................  
  
I scanned the buildings, hoping to find her innocence staring into my eyes.  
  
But Chi, she wasn't anywhere. The wind was strong and the thunder boomed but that wasn't gonna keep me from getting to her!  
  
I stumbled on an apple and fell on my face.  
  
As I got up, I noticed a small piece of tattered parchment.  
  
It read...  
  
Well, there's my first chappie!  
  
Please review and tell me if I should continue or not? 


	2. Smile Bomb

I only got one review..  
  
Oh well.....  
  
Didn't expect much.  
  
But what ever, I'll continue.  
  
Part of this story is based on The Pigman.  
  
Chobits/characters do not belong to me.  
  
The Pigman does not belong to me.  
  
As Hideki's eyes scanned the piece of parchment, the started to swell up with tears.  
  
It read...  
  
Dear my love,  
  
My one and only..  
  
You have given me eyes,  
  
To light a dark and mystic shadow.  
  
Dear my love,   
  
my one and only..  
  
I wish to remain in your arms..  
  
Forever and ever..  
  
My dearest love.  
  
I have given my heart,  
  
As a sacrificial point.  
  
To show how much I adore you.  
  
Below, in her writing it said..  
  
Dear Hideki,  
  
Please take this little gift of mine to show you how much I care.  
  
i'm sorry if it's not what you want...  
  
But I hope you like it.  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
  
Chii  
  
"Chii...."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Chii....would you be a dear and fetch the water?" Asked Yami/Mr.Hanuko.  
  
"Of course. Excuse me, but you drink quite a bit of tea." Said Chii, pointing to the boiling water.  
  
"Yes...I do have a bit of a throat problem. The tea helps me breathe."  
  
"Oh...i'm sorry."  
  
"It's not a problem, really. I've had it for quite a while." He said, flashing that huge smile of his.  
  
"Listen, Chii."  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Do you wish to stay here? Keep this lonely man company?" He asked, a hopeful smile still on his face."You're quite enjoyable  
  
to be around!"  
  
Chii smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry, but..Hid..Hidd.."  
  
"Are you alright Chii?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine....and I would like to stay with you...I suppose.."  
  
"Oh that's wonderful! Say, would you like to visit the zoo?"  
  
"That nwould..be nice."  
  
"Great! We'll get going now!!"  
  
He said, the biggest smile plasstered on his face.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Chii, would you like some peanuts? Or candy? Or how 'bout some juice?"  
  
"No thankyou Mr. Hanuko."  
  
"You must want something..."  
  
He was obviously not going to give up.  
  
"Ok....how about some juice?" Said Chii, trying to get the cheepest item on the menu.  
  
"Right away!"  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
They stepped by a couple monkeys, then one baboon which Yami couldn't seem to take his eyes off.  
  
"Bobo...Bobo.." He seemed to call it.  
  
"Bobo...Bobo...is that his name?" Asked Chii.  
  
"Yes...This is my Bobo. He loves peanuts you know..." He said, throwing a peanut and the baboon.  
  
It really didn't seem to be the most cute monkey in the place..honestly, it wasn't super nice either.  
  
"Bobo...my little Bobo."  
  
Chii tried her best to force a smile but truly didn't like this monkey. It just..gave off a creepy vibe.  
  
Oh well.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*]{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
"CHII!!! CHII!!!!" Cried Hideki.  
  
"Master!! Mster!! You need to calm down!!" Said Plum.  
  
"Be quiet Plum..."Said Hideki, barely aware of what he was saying.  
  
"Chiiiiiiiii!!! I'm sorrrrryyy!!!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dear my love,  
  
My one and only..  
  
You have given me eyes,  
  
To light a dark and mystic shadow.  
  
Dear my love,   
  
my one and only..  
  
I wish to remain in your arms..  
  
Forever and ever..  
  
My dearest love.  
  
I have given my heart,  
  
As a sacrificial point.  
  
To show how much I adore you.  
  
A figure read the note.  
  
"Chii....." 


End file.
